Ballroom Blitz
by ArtsyreaderVOI
Summary: Tsuna attends a ball...and it turns into a fight! Why Reborn? Why? Songfic R&R please! Rated T for language


**A/N: **Hiya! Posting my very first KHR fanfic! Enjoy ^-^ It's a songfic!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! Or Ballroom Blitz

Type: One-shot

Song: Ballroom Blitz by Sweet (suggested to listen to while reading:3)

* * *

**Ballroom Blitz**

"Ready, Gokedera?"

"Yes, Juudaime!"

"Takeshi?"

"Haha! Yep."

"Hibari?"

"Hn… Why are you asking me, omnivore?"

"Ok, let's go." Tsunayoshi, the recently promoted Vongola the tenth said. He took a deep breath at the double door in front of him and he adjusted his tie before walking in. It had taken a lot of persuading from his guardians to persuade Reborn that Tsuna was ready for his post. Reborn had accepted it with reluctance but had insisted that he become Tsuna's personal advisor. Incidentally, the Arcobaleno received their adult forms a week later. Reborn still stuck around, with Collonello, and both still bullied Tsuna for 'fun'.

Now, it was the ball to formally introduce the brunet as the new leader of Vongola. The entire Vongola family was invited and the Cavellones were also.

~SMACK~

"ITTE!" Tsuna screeched, rubbing the back of his head.

"Dame-Tsuna, pay attention, the band is about to start the party." A certain sadistic tutor commented.

Tsuna glanced around, wondering how long he had spaced out for. His guardians had spread out and Reborn was in the back. The entire room was filled with Shimon, and the Millfiore. _That's funny I don't remember inviting them…_ The curtain on the stage lifted and he looked at the band in wonder. It consisted of Chrome on the guitar, Skull on the drums, Ipin on the base, and BYAKURAN? singing. _That is the weirdest group together ever… _Byakuran looked around at the band members, asking them if they were ready then he begain to sing:

~**LETS GO!**~

"VOOOOIII! Shitty boss!" The _Varia _were here? He started to panic at the chaos they would surely cause, and missed the rest of the Arcobalenos come in. If he had seen them, he would have surely fainted.

~**Oh, its been getting so hard, living with the things you do to me. Oh, things are getting so strange, I'd like to tell you everything I see**~

He would have been creeped out by the fact the song was talking about him, if he hadn't been panicking about the inevitable fight to come. He started looking around the room franticly and his eyes locked with Reborn's. He paled at the evil smirk on the tutor's face.

~**I see a man in the back, as a matter of fact; his eyes are as red as the sun. **~

Oh, god now Reborn's eyes were glowing. The music slowly started to pick up and Reborn raised his Leon gun into the air, smirking wider. Tsuna paled even further and started gesturing 'no', waving his arms wildly.

~**And the man in the back said everyone attack.~**

Reborn yelled, "You heard the man!" And fired into the air.

~**And it turned into a ballroom blitz!** ~

The shot ricochet off the chandelier and hit, out of all people, Xanxus' wineglass, sending wine all over him and ruining his expensive suit. Xanxus looked around in anger, pulling out his guns and his flames of Rage activating. His eyes zeroed in on Collonello and his ever-present sniper rifle. Growling in anger, he fired several shots at him; they somehow missed and instead hit Gokedera and Hibari. Gokedera dropped the cake he was giving to Lambo and, soon enough, grenades and dynamite were flying in the air. Hibari looked at Mukuro and, finding him smirking, attacked him, blaming him for everything.

~**Ballroom Blitz! **~

Tsuna, for the second time that night, panicked. All of his allies had broken out into a fight and he didn't know what to do. He rubbed the sides of his head in his old habit of frustration. _Ok try to think rationally. Why did Reborn have to fire? Concentrate! _All of the sudden, he was hit from behind.

~**Ballroom Blitz!** ~

He flew above the fray, in HDW mode (thank god he had his gloves with him), and shot towards Reborn.

~**Ballroom Blitz!** ~

He was hit out of midair by said tutor and fell flat on his sun guardian. Luckily, it was just one of Reborn's trick bullets. But it still hurt like hell.

"Sawada, that was an EXTREME wipeout!"

"Thanks, Onii-san, I guess." Vongola the Tenth grumbled. He looked around the room and there was food and fire everywhere.

~**Everyone was frightening**~

"Byakuran…"Tsuna murmured, getting an idea. He ran, falling a few times and having to dodge a few knives, when he found himself eventually to the stage he hoisted himself up. Ripping the microphone out of Byakuran's hands and giving him marshmallows to shut up, he screamed;

"EVERYONE STOP!"

The whole room froze, mid-attack, and stared at the cake covered brunet.

"Jeez, everyone, this is a party, not a battleground. We are all allies here!" He scolded, glaring in particular at Reborn. Said sadist smirked and raised up a boom box.

~**And the man in the back said-**~

Pausing it, the Demon tutor shouted, "Everyone attack!" Hibari and Xanxus stalked towards Tsuna, but everyone else hesitated. Reborn glared at them and cocked his gun. They all jumped for Tsuna. The brunet flew into the air, avoiding a few but got hit by Xanxus, and was pulled into the fray.

"WHY?" he screamed at Reborn.

* * *

Reborn turned away, humming a certain tune and smirking smugly. He had been waiting for this opportunity for a while now. Tsuna needed some serious toughening up, and what better way than by turning his own allies against him? He tilted his fedora down over his eyes, hiding his expression, and walked out of the room.

"And it turned into a Ballroom Blitz."

* * *

**A/N:** R&R! I hope you liked it ^-^


End file.
